


Haircuts

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this after I noticed Charles hair kept getting shorter in First Class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircuts

Charles frowned at his reflection in the mirror. His usually neat curls were a mess and that's when he noticed a section of his hair was shorter than all the rest.

He walked out of his bathroom, leaned against the door frame, and glared at Erik.

"What?" He asked not even glancing over at Charles.

"I'll have to get _another_ haircut."

"It's your own fault. You're the one that likes their hair being pulled on. Don't blame me for giving you what you want." The tone in Erik's voice made Charles's face go red with both embarrassment and anger. He picked up the closest thing to him, his toothbrush from the counter, and threw it at his lover.

"Maybe you should pull out handfuls of my hair." Charles frowned tightly as Erik blinked at the toothbrush that had bounced off his shoulder to land on the duvet. They both cracked smiles and laughed. "I'll have it trimmed back right tomorrow." Charles shook his head and flopped back into bed.

"Alright." Erik murmured and pressed a kiss to Charles's curls.

"It could be worse," Charles reasoned. "I could be bald."

Erik snorted. "Never"


End file.
